Oh, How Beautiful You Are
by YuriChan220
Summary: Chiaki pure beauty is outstanding in Hinako's eyes. It makes her at a loss for words. Hinako x Chiaki DEDICATED TO MAJOR MIKE POWELL III.


**Oh, How Beautiful You Are**

**Pairing: Hinako x Chiaki**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hinako Note or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Another story goes to you, Mikey. Hope you enjoy it, as well as all of you. Haven't…written about this series in a while, so here it is. Hehe!**

Hinako is lost. She's supposed to meet Chiaki downtown tonight near the ocean, but she doesn't know where to go. Checking her phone, she tries to text her, asking her for directions. Thankfully, the landlady replies and carefully gives her instructions on where she's at since she got there pretty early. She thanks her in reply and starts to head toward her destination. Though, she runs into people she doesn't know, asking her if she needs any guidance. Her simple reply…is going into scarecrow mode with her little birds perching on her.

Chiaki sighs heavily, watching the ocean waves go back and forth behind a railing she's standing in front of. She's wearing a simple white strapless dress and white high heels. She checks her phone to text her to see if she's even close. When there are no replies for the next 10 minutes, she gives a sigh again. Knowing Hinako, she probably ran into a person and went full scarecrow mode. She decides to save her from her dilemma.

****Meanwhile****

A couple and a child are staring at this strange girl with birds perched on top of her head and shoulders. The mother is trying to get her attention by waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Miss? Is something the matter?" she asks.

The daughter jumps up and down, trying to reach for the birds, but the mother gently pulls her away. "They are soooo cuuuuute!" the child complains.

"Please leave this girl alone," the mother gently says.

"Excuse me?" a quiet voice calls.

The married couple turn toward a short haired busty brunette wearing a white strapless dress.

"I'm so sorry," Chiaki says with a gentle smile. "She's my friend and also super shy."

"Oh, no problem," the mother says. "I was trying to help her give directions and she went like this." She gestures toward the Scarecrow Hinako.

Chiaki giggles softly and goes toward the shy girl, shaking her gently while putting her hands on her shoulders. "Hina-chan…? Hina-chan, wake up."

Hinako comes to her senses, blinking and gasps. "E-ehhh!? M-Miss Landlady!?"

"You did it again, didn't you?" the quiet girl says, head tilted with a weak smile.

"Y-yes…I'm sorry…" Hinako sighs. Even though she's been in the Theatre Troupe for a while, she still can't quite get over her shyness.

Chiaki looks up at the married couple. "I got this, don't worry. She's in good hands."

The woman nods and she, her husband and her child turn to leave. Hinako smiles a little with a nod and then turns to the short haired brunette. She bows in shame.

"I'm so sorry!" she says. "I-I would've made it if it weren't for my shyness! And…and…!"

Chiaki giggles softly. "Don't apologize. It's fine. I know you couldn't help it, so it's all good. Now then, why don't we look at the ocean together, okay…Hina-chan~?"

The shy girl looks up and from the lighting of the moon, making her features stand out and the light wind blowing, she can see the pure beauty of this woman. Wearing a strapless short white dress and white high heels with her skirt fluttering in the wind, Hinako can only stare at her in awe. She then manages to snap out of it and reach out her hand to gently grip hers.

"Y-yes….Miss Landlady…" she says quietly.

Chiaki giggles softly. "Good. Now let's go."

The couple head over toward the spot where Chiaki was earlier and Hinako leans against the railing, admiring the beautiful ocean from the lighting of the moon.

"It's so…beautiful~!" she exclaims.

"It is, isn't it?" Chiaki nods in agreement.

"What made you decide to come here?"

"Mayu-chan told me you love looking at this place," Chiaki responds. "So I recommended it to you for our date."

Hinako turns to look at her beloved. She is smiling a beautiful smile. Chiaki herself is very beautiful in her eyes. The shy girl is just wearing a light blue short dress. Pretty ordinary compared to what the landlady is wearing. But not in Chiaki's eyes. The brunette leans down and gently cups both hands to the pinkette's cheeks.

"Hina-chan~?" she coos.

"M-Miss….Landlady…" Hinako cannot speak. The pure beauty of this woman is just so good it makes her want to swoon.

"Fufu! Oh, my. I know you're shy and all, but you're not very good with words~" she teases.

"I-I…" Hinako stutters. This is just embarrassing. "You're…so beautiful…M-Miss Landlady. You're so beautiful in that dress and….and…well….I think everything about you….is beautiful."

"Fufu! I'm glad you think so," Chiaki kisses her on the forehead. "And you're just adorable. That's why I love you, Hina-chan~"

The pinkette blushes. "And that's why…I love you, too, Miss Landlady."

The two smile at each other, intertwine hands and lean in to share a passionate, heartwarming kiss, under the moonlight with the ocean moving about. This is as romantic as it gets. Hinako and Chiaki will not have it any other way.


End file.
